Cyber Sex
by lemonichick
Summary: Cana was online that night as she wanted to find something interesting on Omegle. Cana x Bacchus again, people. Also a oneshot. Reviews rock!


**CYBER SEX**

* * *

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own this story. Someone owns Omegle. This one is Cana x Bacchus again.

* * *

Cana was online that night and she decided to play Omegle. Sure, she wasn't horny, but somehow, she wanted to find something interesting.

The site wasted no time as when Cana was online, someone suddenly came and be her chatting mate.

Stranger: heyy

You: hi

Stranger: m or f

You: f

Stranger: age

You: 18

Stranger: m 25

Stranger: from?

You: from Magnolia

Stranger: cool

Stranger: from Fiore too

Stranger: name?

You: Cana

Stranger: I'm Bacchus

You: ok Bacchus

Stranger: wat

Stranger: u horny?

You: yes very much

Stranger: u got any pics?

You: nope sorry

Stranger: wanna see my dick?

You: sure

Stranger: .jpg

You: mmmh looks tasty

Stranger: thnks

Stranger: what would u do to it

You: lets see

You: if you wanna lick me and suck me, i will

You: bite and swallow your mighty dick

Stranger: mmm yess bite it,,, n swallow it

Stranger: what color is ur hair

You: first i will play it by fingers

You: my hair is black

Stranger: ok ,,, keep going

You: mmmh your dick tempts me

Stranger: yess , take it baby

You: i lick it

You: mmhh

You: tasty

Stranger: mmmm

You: moan more baby

Stranger: mm yessss

You: i bite it now

You: mmmhh

Stranger: awwwww Canaaa

You: your dick is very tasty

You: i will swallow it now

Stranger: yessss YES

You: i play it with my sexy tongue

Stranger: mmmm

Stranger: choke on it while i grab ur black hair

You: key baby

You: oh goood

Stranger: stick ur tongue out while i FUCK ur mouth

You: here baby i stuck my tongue

You: fuck me

Stranger: yeess come here... mm yess Cana,, take it

You: mmmmpph

Stranger: take my big dick in ur little mouth

You: mmmmhhh

Stranger: u gettin wet baby

You: yeaaah

You: please make me wetter

Stranger: lay down ,, let me lick that pussy

You: okay

You: lick it baby eat it

Stranger: mmmmmmmm so fuckin juicy

You: mmmmhhh baby moreee

Stranger: mmmmm *slurp* tastes so gooood

You: again agaaain

Stranger: mm *slurp slurp* u like how im suckin the juices out baby

You: yeaaah

You: make me wetter baby

Stranger: u want this dick?

You: not yet baby

You: play me first

You: do anything with my wet pussy

Stranger: mm watch me play with ur clit with my tongue

You: do me baby

You: make me scream

Stranger: mmmm yessss wrap ur legs around my head

You: oh yess baby

Stranger: while i grab ur ass n shove my tongue deeeep in ur tite little cunt

You: oooooooh!

You: ohhh babyyyyy

Stranger: yess

Stranger: yeeeeeeeessssss

You: bite my clit babyyyy

Stranger: mmmmm urggg im bitin it baby

You: aaaaaahhhh

Stranger: flick ur pretty little clit with my tongue

Stranger: over and over and over...

You: mmmmmhhh

You: aaahh ahhh

Stranger: while ur toes curl tighter n tighter

You: i wanna cum baby

Stranger: nd ur legs wrap tighter and tighter around my head

Stranger: do it baby , ill lick it aallllll up

Stranger: cum 4 me

You: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Stranger: CUm

You: im cumming babyyyy

Stranger: yessssss

Stranger: YES

Stranger: u ready for that dick baby

You: yep baby give me that big dick

You: my pussy is hungry

Stranger: mmm u like how i play wit ur pussy wit my cock

You: u caress it baby

Stranger: stroke ur lips with my black cock

Stranger: before i *mmphh* SHOVE it in

You: mmmmmmmhh

Stranger: give me *mmph* that *mmph* pussyyy "mmph*

You: take it babyyy

Stranger: awss

Stranger: hhiiittt

Stranger: Canaaaa

You: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

You: Bacchuuuusss

Stranger: its soo tight n weeett

You: aaaaahh fasterrr sexy

Stranger: awww, it feels so good shaped around my cock

You: ohhh yesss

Stranger: im goin deeeper

You: deeeppperrrr~

You: fasssterrr

Stranger: yeesss

Stranger: mmph mmph mmph

Stranger: awww

You: aaaaaaaahhhh

You: mmmmmhhh

You: ooohhhh yeeaah

Stranger: this is my fuckin pussy

Stranger: awww

You: moreeee

You: my body is sweaaatiiing

Stranger: take my dick awww

Stranger: while i suck ur nipple

You: oh bacchuuus

Stranger: canaa

Stranger: fuuccccckkk

Stranger: yyy dick

You: fuck me babyyyy

You: fuck me moooreee

Stranger: yesss

Stranger: luv ur pussy

Stranger: mmph mmph mmph

You: thanks baby

You: i love ur dick too

Stranger: awww

Stranger: about to cuuumm

You: dont cum now

You: baby pleassee do me moree

Stranger: ok,,,, awww

Stranger: i

Stranger: will hold it

Stranger: i luv this cunt too much

Stranger: it feeels so good

Stranger: massaging my cock

You: oh yeah babyyy

Stranger: aww

Stranger: feel those balls smackin against ur ass baby

You: yeaaah

You: big and strong balls

Stranger: mmmm

Stranger: feel me suckin ur toes while i fuck u

You: mmmhh yesss

Stranger: mmm they taste great

You: baby fuck me from behindd

Stranger: yeesss lay on ur stomach

You: okkk

Stranger: give me that fuckin white ass

You: no baby

You: fuck my pussy from behind

Stranger: ok,,, give me that pussy from behind

Stranger: nd let me grab n smack that ass

You: aaaaaaaaaaaahhh

Stranger: while i fuck u

Stranger: mmmmmph

Stranger: ur ass is red now

Stranger: mnmm u like how i FUCK u from behind

You: yeaaah

Stranger: n grab those titties

Stranger: n lick n bite ur ass

Stranger: u like how i bite that azz

You: aaaaah baby i wanna cum

Stranger: mmmm i do too

You: ooooh baby

You: cummm

Stranger: mmmmmmmm awwwwwee im cuummming in uuuuuu

You:

You: bacchuuuusss

Stranger: aww

You: aaahhh

Stranger: wow, that was great

You: yeaah

You: lick my juice baby

Stranger: yeesss, it tastes so good

You: mmmh

You: im still want more but dont have energy

Stranger: ur incredible

You: thx babe

You: u too!

Stranger: same lol,,, n thnks

You: u still want more?

Stranger: yeah

You: do me again

You: i will be ur sex slave

#

Cana smiled. She looked down and found out that her pussy was damn wet. She smiled. Her feelings to be online was purely a miracle.

* * *

Sorry for bad and sudden ending. Reviews rock!


End file.
